Harry Potter and the Coming of Age
by rfrymanjr
Summary: The night before Dumbledore ' s funeral. Times change and our favorite characters must change too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sleep remained evasive for Harry as he laid in bed in the Gryfindor common room. There were several reasons for this ranging from the upcoming funeral for the late Headmaster and the conversation he had with Ginny Weasley earlier that day.

Harry felt deeply for the youngest Weasley, unfortunately it was what one would feel for their sibling. Harry had been gentle as he wanted to be able to save their friendship and luckily Ginny had admitted to feeling the same and the pair was able to make the split as amicably as they had hoped. Their friends took the breakup the hardest as Ron refused to talk to either of them for the remainder of the day.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping at the window. Cautiously he climbed of bed and made his way to window and opened it to admit a large grey owl which bared to letters each addressed to Harry. The without any further ado the owl disappeared back out the window and into the night. Tears began to build up in his eyes as he recognized the handwriting of Dumbledore on the first letter.

_Harry,_

_My dear boy if you are receiving this then I have prematurely began my journey to start the next great adventure after life. I say prematurely as I know we have not yet defeated Tom. It has been the greatest honor of my life to know you and to be a small part of your life. Stay strong the near future will be difficult for everyone and many wizards and witches will look to you for advice and leadership. My only regret is that you were denied the childhood you so rightly deserve. Remember this as my last bit of advice, love is and will always be the greatest gift and power we will encounter during our briefs stay in the land of the living for it and only it will follow us beyond the veil of death._

_Yours,_

_Album too many names Dumbledore._

Harry wiped the tears from his face and opened the second letter which he discovered was a request from Gringotts to meet after the summer holidays began. Clutching the letter from Album to his chest he curled up in his bed and after many more tears finally surrendered to sleep.

**AN : PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR THINK. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We go on.

The next morning Harry dragged himself out of bed and after a quick shower joined the rest of the school for a somber breakfast in the Great Hall. While he was sitting there moving his eggs around on his plate he was lost in thought about the letters he had received the night before. He doubted that he was ready to be looked at as a hero or a leader. Yes the conflict with Riddle may be upon his shoulders but he couldn't see himself directing others in tasks that may get them hurt or worse killed.

He was abruptly dragged from his thoughts from a haughty voice behind his shoulder, "Poor Potty what are you going to do now that you won't be able to run to the Headmaster to get you out of trouble all the time?"

"Shove off Parkinson," Ron growled getting to his feet an act the copied by everyone within hearing distance even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who glared at Pansy as well.

"Perhaps Miss Parkinson you should find a seat at your table," came the cold voice of Professor McGonagal as she glared at the Slytherin witch with undisguised loathing, " and I do believe that will be twenty points from Slytherin and detentions with me for the rest of the term for a horrible display of disrespect to the late Headmaster."

The rest of the morning passed by too slowly for most as classes were cancelled which gave everyone plenty of time to think on recent events. Eventually everyone was escorted down to the Black Lake for the services for Albus. After several long speeches given by the Minister and several other older witches and wizards they were released for the day. Harry sat in the common room with his friends and stared silently into the fire of the fireplace when he heard a quiet Neville ask what are they supposed to do now with out Dumbledore.

Everyone remained quiet unsure how to answer, but an answer did come from Harry as he stared unblinking into the fire, the flames of which danced in his eyes causing the emerald orbs to glow with undisclosed power and resilience he quietly but firmly stated, "We fight, we live, we love. We stay strong and we go on."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally the morning to board the Hogwarts Express arrived and was met with a variety of feelings. Some were relieved and elated to be leaving the Castle as it had become a very somber place after the passing of Dumbledore. Others were anxious with fear of the unknown for what awaits them outside the confines of the Castle. Some knew exactly what was waiting for them and submerged themselves in fear of failure.

Of those who knew what awaited was Harry and his friends who had just boarded the train and claimed a compartment to themselves. Harry sat closest to the window with Hedwig perched upon his lap as he lazily stroked the snow white bird.

"Everything's going to change," Hermione stated softly as she took the seat across from Harry.

Harry chuckled quietly and responded, "Everything has changed."

"Are you going to the Dursley's? " Ron asked as he took the seat beside Hermione.

"Yeah I suppose so. One last time, hopefully I can get through to them the danger that will be lurking once I leave." Harry stated with a sigh.

"How long are you staying there?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I think two weeks will be enough to strengthen the wards enough for another year."

"Where you going to stay afterwards?"

"I'm not sure Ron probably Number 12."

"You know your welcomed to stay with us at the Burrow mate."

"Thanks but we'll see how things go."

The trio sat in silence for a short while, as the rest of the students piled onto the train and began to search for a compartment of their own, only for it to be interrupted by Ron ' s growling stomach. Harry and Hermione chuckled as Ron reddened in the face and stated, "Sorry I'm hungry."

This elicited another chuckle from his friends as Hermione grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs from her bag and tossed them at her friend, "Here these should hold you over until the trolley comes by."

Eventually the trio were joined by Neville, Ginny and Luna. As the train began its journey to Kings Cross they busied themselves with chess, books, and idle chatter as each avoided bring up the elephant in the room. They all knew that each and everyone of them would eventually be targets of Voldemort's for the parts they each played in combating his Death Eaters in the Ministry last year and lastly and most recently in the halls of Hogwarts. They have resigned to the knowledge that they will take part in the upcoming struggle against the darkness that threatens to take over. So in light of that they decided to enjoy the last bit of childhood and their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry gave a long sigh as he exited Uncle Vernon ' s car and gathered his stuff. Vernon stood outside the vehicle and watched the boy like a hawk as if left alone the boy would destroy his new company car. Harry hauled his trunk out of the car and began dragging it up the drive towards the house Number 4 Pivet Dr.

"Just a second boy."Vernon began, "This is the last summer that we will have to keep you right?"

"Yes, I need to stay until my birthday and then you will no longer have worry about my presence here."Harry glared.

"Good, can't tell you have inconvenient it had been on me and my family to have to provide for you each year. That being said you will earn your keep while you are here each morning there will be a list of chores that are to be completed before dinner. There will be no lazing about this summer."Vernon stated simply while giving the boy the familiar look of hatred.

"Fine but I have to go somewhere tommorrow. Has to do with my lot." Harry informed.

"No that will not do, you will have chores it will simply have to wait until you leave here." Vernon said with a smirk.

"Well I could but my appointment is with the Goblins, incredibly fierce and dangerous those goblins are I would imagine they my take my head if I missed my appointment," Harry informed with a smirk of his own as he watched his Uncle's face start to redden and then continued, " and most likely the heads of who were responsible for making me miss said appointment. "

At this point Vernon ' s face was purple with rage and his mustache twitched at the corners as he growled, "Fine make it to your bloody appointment your chores will begin the next go to your room and keep that bloody owl quiet. There will be none of your nonsense in my home this summer."

"Sure," Harry replied half heartedly with a shrug of his shoulders and continued on into the home dragging his trunk behind him.

Upon entering the home he noticed the absence of his aunt and cousin. After reaching his room he opened his trunk and retrieved the letter Dumbledore had written him and reread it once again. He then flowed himself backwards onto his small rickety bed and let the tears quietly cascade down his face. There he eventually fell asleep wishing that fate could cut him a break just once.

AN/ANY FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. I HAVE TWO OTHER ST OR IT'S THAT I HAVE STARTED AND EDITING THE SOME BEFORE I CONTINUE THEM.


End file.
